Mudbloods In The Family
by Sweet Darkling
Summary: a veru out of character but sweet look at the mind of Draco. He's in love. need i say more?


Disclaimer: These all belong to HRH JKR. We should praise and worship her, and if anyone doesn't, we should kill them (erm, that was just a joke. Please DON'T really do that.) Anyhows, I just use them for my own evil, twisted pleasures. Muahaha. Enjoy it with me.  
  
1 Mudbloods In The Family  
  
I had always known it. Ever since we first became friends. My parents had known it too, for that matter, so had Voldemort. Your family was still very powerful. Even Voldemort had wanted alliance.  
  
No one else knew, though. You were always worried, scared about what would happen, worried about what they would do, not wanting to be alone.  
  
You were wrong though. How could you be alone, ever, while I was alive? I would never leave you alone. Crabbe and Goyle knew too, but you didn't know that. They had always liked you, regardless of your history.  
  
You taught me all about love, kindness, strength of belief, faith, perseverance, and so many other things that I can't write it all down. You were not beautiful but your character shone through it. It made me trust you the way I've never trusted anyone. But could you trust me? Did you trust me?  
  
I hope you did. I never intentionally hurt you but I did, often. At least for the first two years when we started Hogwarts. It was unintentional, though. I didn't know until later that you were really sensitive about your looks. I bet that Blaise Zabini didn't help, did she? But you didn't bitch her off as many other girls would have or had.  
  
Your looks don't matter to me. You taught me that too. To not judge a book by its cover. I didn't. It didn't matter that part of your family was muggle or that your family, when in power in Russia, had done atrocities or that your cousin was a muggle magazine editor. It doesn't affect you. You were still you.  
  
You also gave me your love of muggle music. I have found the perfect song to describe us. It's by a band called Eternal, the same word you used to describe love on that beautiful summer's day. That was in the first year at Hogwarts. We were sitting by the lake, just you and me. You have so much love you don't always understand it. You love this song as well. Angel Of Mine. It gives me such a strong feeling in my heart. Yes I have one, or had one. You stole it from me. No, it wasn't stealing. You would never do that. It's the same feeling you got when we first heard it, do you remember? You described it to me, the way I am doing right now.  
  
You always act tough, never show your hurt when someone slags your looks off. I shouldn't have used that word. It doesn't sound right when it's to do with you. Why do you do it, though? Why do you insult that Granger girl? If you didn't, you would be the most popular girl, you know that? But I know why already. You're scared that the Slytherins wouldn't like you anymore. You're wrong. They would. Still.  
  
You always act dumb, but you're smarter that Granger, much more philosophical as well. You have a beautiful mind, with the intelligence of a far more learned adult but the innocence and faith of a child.  
  
You always act hyper and happy, but I've seen you stare quietly outside for hours on end. We used to do it together. You think you've changed, but deep down inside, you know you haven't. You think I've changed, but deep down inside, you know I'm only acting. If you stopped, I would too.  
  
I think I love you. You're my best friend. Why can't I tell you this? I've written so many songs and poems and stories, all connected to you. I'm not even good at English.  
  
I see you coming across the hall to our table. You're late for breakfast. You always were. And I always wait for you and we go to our lessons together. You sit down next to me, saying "Hi Draco," in your usual way. I see the stupid, insensitive Gryffindors laugh at you. They think you fancy me. Maybe you do. I don't want you to. I want you to love me. Do you? Will you? Can you? I hope so.  
  
You did cry when that stupid Hippogriff had scratched me. I hadn't meant you to. Please believe me when I say that, but don't believe me if I tell you it was love at first sight. It wasn't. We know it never can be. How do you fall in love with someone you've only seen?  
  
You're worried now. You wonder why I'm so quiet and unresponsive. I'm ignoring everyone, everyone but you. I never could ignore you. I hate being unable to tell you all this.  
  
And then, it occurred to me. I've written it all down. Why don't I give it to you? I do. I do it before I can think about it, before I change my mind. I move away, a bit slowly, though. I really want you to stop me and then we'll live happily ever after, well, we'll have to have some arguments, at least. If we don't, the harmony will mean nothing. Besides, it'll be interesting and being happy together will be even more special.  
  
You do that, much to my amazement, though. You shout, or rather, try to do that, your hidden shyness stopping you from doing that. It could also be because of those tears. I've done it again. I made you cry. I'm sorry. You look confused; and maybe, maybe just a bit hopeful? I hope so. You half run half jog to me. You look into my eyes, wanting to make sure it wasn't a joke. I don't smile. I don't do anything. I just continue to stare into her eyes. The eyes of the girl I love.  
  
Somewhere at the back of my mind, I know everyone's stopped talking. They're listening to us. I don't care. Everyone thinks I'm angry with her, that I've hurt her feelings. Fools! How could I ever?! I could never be angry with her. Well, maybe sometimes, but it's not proper anger, not the type I get when I see Potter getting undeserved merit. I could never make her cry, though. Not in front of everyone. I have made her cry mane times, in the first two years of this school, but it was never intentional and never in front of people.  
  
She gently puts her hands on my shoulders. I know that she knows I'm serious. I know that she loves me. It must have hurt her to hear all of Zabini's lies about us. As if I could ever look at Zabini when I have her in front of me.  
  
I gently cup her chin. Our lips meet. Her lips are soft and cool. It wasn't magical, like in all the books. I didn't see fireworks go off. I didn't feel dazed. I did feel, though, loved. I know we'll be together forever.  
  
Everyone is shocked at how gentle I'm with you. Can't they see that I love you? I do. I know that. I love you Pansy and you love me.  
  
I love you.  
  
*/*/*/  
  
This is really cheesy, I know, but this is in the hope that everyone, regardless of the amount of evil in them, will be loved or love someone during their lifetime. No one, not even someone like Hitler, should not feel the wonder of love.  
  
Okay, down to business. What do YOU think of this? This is my first short story about Harry Potter and I'd really like to read your reviews. Please send one, it only takes a few seconds. Enjoy. :P 


End file.
